memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Robert Picardo
Manchmal singt Der Doktor ja, zB. in der Folge wo er wegen seines Gesangs so angehimmelt wird, singt dann eigentlich Robert Picardo? Und wenn nein, wer dann? Schon mal Danke für die Antwort. --Alisio Star 20:09, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Die meiste Zeit über singt er selbst, nur in musste er bei den Liedern Dio, che nell'alma infondere und Rondine al nido einen Profi ranlassen: Agostino Castellano. Die Info zu Castellano findest du auch in der Darstellerliste zu Der Virtuose. Auf der offiziellen [http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/6143.html Star-Trek-Seite] ist auch ein Interview mit Picardo zu dieser Frage zu finden: I did all of my singing except for the second half of "Virtuoso." The Don Carlo duet and Rondino al Nido are voiced by an opera singer... Augostino Castellnano (I hope I spelled that correctly). He's a terrific guy. I simply couldn't sing high enough or well enough to pull them off, but I did my own singing in "The Swarm," "Tinker, Tenor...," "Renaissance Man," "Someone to Watch Over Me" and all the others." --Pflaume 20:54, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. Ich weiß ja, dass MA kein Forum sein soll. Aber ich denke, dass diese Info für den Artikel relevant sein könnte, da es mit keinem Wort erwähnt wird. Grüße, Alisio Star 12:24, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Also das zum Beispiel solltest Du ruhig in den Artikel schreiben--Bravomike 15:36, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Genial, ich sah gerade "Der Virtuose" und habe genau an das gleiche gedacht, dass es im Artikel stehen sollte, na hier stehts ja wenigstens ^^ -- Enomine (Diskussion) 00:31, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Alle Farben Hallo erst mal. Ich wollte fragen ob ich da zuschreiben darf (als HGI) das Robert Picardo der einzige in der Star Trek Geschichte ist der alle drei Farben der Uniform trägt. Hab nicht alle Folgen im Kopf. Blau ist ja normal als Doktor. Rot als Kommandierendes Kommando Hologramm. Und gelb in ein oder zwei Folgen, muss ich mal schauen. Klingt doch erwähnenswert, oder? 217.92.49.197 16:22, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Ein Fan :Du meinst, dass er in seiner Rolle als Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station in und auch als Lewis Zimmerman in jeweils eine gelbe Uniform trug. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er dadurch der einzige Darsteller in allen drei Fragen gewesen ist…--Bravomike 17:19, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Habe mindestens einen gefunden: John Winston spielte Kyle, und der war in allen drei Farben zu sehen: rot, gelb, blau. Vermutlich gibt es sogar noch andere, gerade bei TOS wechseln die Uniformfarben gerne mal. Ob das allerdings für Picardo trotzdem erwähnenswert ist, weiß ich nicht…--Bravomike 17:41, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke trotzdem für die Infomationen. 217.92.49.197 17:53, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Ein Fan :Noch einer: Eddie Paskey spielt Leslie (rot, gelb (en), blau (en)) und zusätzlich auch Connors, der auch blau trägt.--Bravomike 18:25, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: Selbst unter den Hauptpersonen gibt es noch mehr, die alle Farben hatten. Sulu trug blau in und rot in . Paris trug gold in und blau in . --Tribble-Freund 20:48, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Verstanden. Also lassen wir das. Dankesehr. 217.92.49.197 20:52, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) --Ein Fan :::Worf und Geordi La Forge wechselnn in TNG auch zwischen gelb und rot. --D47h0r Talk 21:14, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: Aber keiner von beiden trug jemals blau. --Tribble-Freund 21:18, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen… ich war so darauf fixiert, einen Extra aus TOS zu finden, dass ich an die Hauptcharaktere gar nicht gedacht habe. Danke.--Bravomike 06:38, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::aber haltet ihr das wirklich für erwähnenswert? --91.44.72.17 08:30, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie viele Darsteller das betrifft (wir sind bei mindestens fünf), denke ich: eher nicht.--Bravomike 14:42, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC)